Shall we dance
by BabyGurl20
Summary: inuyasha was a born dancer but that all changed one night when something horrible happenes and thinks she can't dance anymore! can the new school, new friends, and new love change all that and help her live her dream!WARNING:i made inuyasha a girl
1. Chapter 1: NEW SCHOOL

**story title: shall we dance**

**character pairing: kouga & Inuyasha,**** with some sesshoumaru/rin, miroku/sango, ayame/shippo,and kouga/kagome in early chapters.**

**WARNING: ****profanity, sexual contact in later chapters, gender switch inuyasha has be turned into a girl but his still half demon, if you don't like it don't read. Also rape.**

**Chapter One: ****New School**

**It was starting to get dark and a storm was coming, Inuyasha looked up at the sky then turned to her best friend as they walked out the double doors of their dance school they've been dancing cents they could walk " well I better be getting home before the storm hits" said Inuyasha stoping at the bottom of the stairs " Yea me too my mom would have a cow if I'm late" Ayame said sighing.**

**They gave each other a hug and walked off in different dircetions to their house.**

**As Inuyasha walked it started thundering and lighting a sign of coming rain, she walked faster trying to get home before the rain start to fall.**

' **I should take the short cut' Inuyasha thought to herself as another clap of thuder was heard. She turned down a dark alley way that lead to her back yard fence as she neared the fence she heard a creepy dark voice **

"**Hey cutie, what u doin back here all alone" asked the stranger huskily **

**She turned around to face the stranger " who are you" she tried not to sound scared even though she was**

"**I asked you a question first" the stranger said taking a few steps closer. Inuyasha took a few steps back as the stranger advanced towards her **

**Inuyasha was scared but she be damned if she was going to show it. "you wouldn't be scared would ya" the stranger asked smirking "N…No" damn Inuyasha cursed herself for stuttering "Really" the stranger smiled knowingly "well there's no reason to be, I just want to help" the stranger took two more steps closer**

"**I..I D..D. Don't N.. Need any help" Inuyasha took a few more steps back "are you sure" the stranger said walking closer and closer until they was only three feet apart, Inuyasha notice this and started to panic so she did the only thing she could think of…**

**She ran.**

**She could hear running footsteps behind her getting closer so she ran faster, when she got to the fence she started to but didn't make it.**

**She felt herself be pulled down and pushed up against the fence. "Now where do you think your going" the stranger asked his voice husky with lust "P..P. Please L.. Let M.. M.. Me go" Inuyasha stuttered panic growing inside her. "Not until I get what I want" the stranger said running his fingers though her hair. Really scared now Inuyasha asked shakly **

"**What do you want" the stranger smirked darkly and bent down to her ear and whispered "you" Inuyasha's eyes widened at this panic flaring in her body as she whispered out a plea so low the stranger almost didn't hear it **

"**Please N…No" **

**The stranger bent down again "It will all be over soon" and with that he started lifting up her shirt, saying Inuyasha was scared would be an understatement she was terrified. She started to cry "please d…don't do t.. this" but her plea fell on deaf ears. She could feel her pants been unbutton and pulled down along with her underwear and she cried harder and started to squirm to get free but the stranger held her down with one hand and the other slowly made its way down to the most intimate part of her.**

**She cried out tears running down her face as fingers thrust inside of her over and over and over again then it stop the stranger pulled his fingers out of her then nothing she open her eyes just to look in horror as the man started taking off his pants with one hand as the other one held her down, when his pants were below his knees he positioned himself in between her legs forcing them open he looked up at her his crimson red eyes glowing in the dark he smiled at her darkly and whispered**

"**Ready"**

**Inuyasha started crying again harder begging him to stop "No, No Don't Do This" but he ignored her and thrust inside of her.**

**Inuyasha shot straight up in bed panting and sweating she raised her hand to her cheeks they were wet with sweat and tears from the nightmare that comes every night cents that horrible night long time ago. Inuyasha shudder at the thought of the man with the red glowing eyes and dark smile. Inuyasha looked at the clock on her bedside table it was 6:45**

**She should been getting up and ready to go to school her family moved to this new house because of what happen that night and they didn't want it to happen again. There was a knock on the door and a sweet, soft voice came though "Inuyasha honey it's time to get up, you have school today" said the voice **

"**I'm up mom" Inuyasha yelled while standing up and stretching. "when your done with your shower and getting dress come down stairs, I made pancakes, eggs, and bacon" her mom said "ok" Inuyasha said waiting until she heard footsteps going down the stairs.**

**Inuyasha grab her stuff for the shower and walked down the hall to the bathroom. When she was done showering she wrap a towel around herself and walked back to her room and dried herself off then walked over to her dresser got out matching set of bra and thong she looked up at the stuff on her dresser top all the trophs she won for dance ever time she looked at them they remind her of the dream she used to have until it was shattered by that man with the red eyes after he rape her he broke her legs and spirit.**

**Her brother sesshoumaru was the one that found her crying, cut up, dirty, and broken, her family rushed her to the hospital and after the doctor cased her legs he said words that had broken her more then the man in the alley did he said there was a lot of damage to the muscles in her legs and she probably can't dance for the rest of her life, that night she cried herself to sleep.**

**Tears ran down her face the memory still hurt she wiped away the tears and started to get dress again she put on her black lace bra and thong she walked over to her closet and picked out some black shorts with glitter on them and holes on the pockets with and black tank top and a yellow tank top .**

**She put the shorts on then the black tank top then the yellow with black and yellow sockets. She put them on then she pick out her yellow converse's from her many shoes and put them on, she grab her brush and brushed her hair making sure not to brush her ears one time she did and it hurt like hell. When she was done she walked out her room only to be grab into a headlock by her WET! Older half brother sesshoumaru "Hey there shrimp" sesshoumaru said rubbing his knuckles in between her doggy ears "HEY LET ME GO!" Inuyasha yelled trying to pull herself free.**

**After a while he let her go, laughing at her "Ah, you smell like wet dog" Inuyasha said holding he nose **

"**I just took a shower" sesshoumaru said frowning slightly "well you need to take one again" Inuyasha said turning to go down the stairs " AND USE SOAP!" she yelled up to him "I don't think he knows what soap is" said a voice laughing sessehoumaru turned around and glared at his brother Shippo he was a fox demon his adopted him when sesshoumaru was just two years old**

**Shippo saw this look and laughed nervously "ha..ah got to go" shippo quickly ran down the stairs and to the kitchen .**

**After they ate they got ready for school they piled in sesshoumaru's Mercedes Benz it was black. The ride to school was short drove in to Shikon High(don't if I spelled it right, tell me if I didn't) parking lot and found a space and getting " this place is huge" shippo said looking around "yea it is" said Inuyasha agreeing with him "come on guys we're going to be late" sesshoumaru said walking to the front of the school inuyasha and shippo ran to catch up with him as they neared the front door and stoped.**

"**ready" sesshoumaru asked looking back at them Inuyasha and shippo both nodded their head 'yes' sesshoumaru turned back around and push the doors open…..**

**that's the first chapter tell me what you think of it**

**Thanks**

***BabyGurl20**


	2. Chapter 2:SCHEDULES

Character pairing: kouga & Inuyasha, some sesshoumaru/rin, miroku/sango, shippo/ayame, and kouga/kagome in early chapters

WARNING: profanity, sexual contact later chapters, gender switch, Inuyasha has be turned into a girl but is still a half demon, also rape

PREVIOUS: 

"Ready" sesshoumaru asked looking back at them. Inuyasha and shippo both nodded their head 'yes' sesshoumaru turned back around and push the doors open…

Chapters two: Schedules

As they walked in they looked around the walls were a pale white color there were posters all over the walls some about how drugs are bad, basketball teams games, and some for the tryouts for volleyball, swim, cheerleading ' I might tryout for those things I did them before at my old school before that night' Inuyasha thought sadly she continued to look around until her eyes landed on a poster it was a poster for the dance team tryouts.

Her heart ached as she remembered that night, that man, that dark smile, those crimson red eyes. Her crying, yelling, screaming for him to stop. She just stood there remembering pain that she didn't hear shippo calling her name "Inu…Inuyasha" shippo called walking up to her shaking her shoulder

"uh… oh sorry, what did you say" inuyasha asked turning around to face her brother, shippo frown a little as he saw there were unshed tears in her eyes he looked up at what she was looking at and the frown deepen he saw the dance team tryouts poster.

He looked back down at her and his heart broke with he saw the pain in her big golden eyes, he pulled her in a hug and asked " are you ok" he know that she had a passion for dance and he also know that horrible night a long time ago had taking it away from her.

He was 13 when it happen, he was in the living room with his parents when the front door busted on and heard crying and yelling for mom and dad when we got there ,we weren't prepared for what we saw sesshoumaru soak and wet from the rain carrying a crying, cut up, bloodly Inuyasha.

He shut his eyes to get rid of the picture. "yea I am ok. It just hurts to be reminded of that night and that what it did to me" Inuyasha hugging shippo tightly " I know" shippo letting go of her "come on we have to get our schedules" shippo said grabbing her hand and pulling her the front office.

They open the door and walked up beside sesshoumaru " I already got our schedules, while you two were out in the hall" he said handing them they're schedules " we all have the same classes together" " so we have math first" looking at his schedule "lets get going, we're already five minutes late" said Inuyasha heading towards the door "hey, wait for us" said sesshoumaru "yea" said shippo they both ran to catch up with her.

They walked for little while until they came to a door "is this it" asked shippo looking at his schedule again "yep" said Inuyasha she grabbed the door handle and walked in.

Short I know, I promise that the next chapter will be longer

Please review! Tell me what u think

Thanks

*BabyGurl20*


	3. Chapter 3: New Friends

Declaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Character Pairings: Inuyasha/kouga, Sesshomaru/rin, sango/miroku, Ayame/shippo, and kagome/kouga in early chapters

WARNING: profanity, sexual contact in later chapters, Inuyasha has been turned into a girl but is a half demon, kagome bashing, and ect.

Authors Note: I will be making another story called 'True Love' please read it and review J

Previous

They walked for a little while until they came to a door " is this it" asked shippo looking at his schedule again " yep" said Inuyasha she grabbed the door handle and walked in.

Chapter 3: New Friends 

Inuyasha walked into the classroom, followed by sesshomaru(I've found out I've been spelling his name wrong so this how I am goin to spell it for now on) and shippo. Everyone in the room stopped what they were doing and looked at the new kids at the door.

" may I help you" asked a tall, lanky woman with black cat like eyes glasses. Sesshomaru guessed this was the teacher " Yea, Im Sesshomaru Taisho, this is my brothers Shippo Taisho and sister Inuyasha Taisho" sesshomaru said pointing to the two behind him " Oh, you must be the new kids. That were coming today" the women said smiling at them sesshomaru, shippo, and inuyasha all shook their head 'yes'.

" well, then let us find you a seat, shall we" the women said clasping her hands together and looking around the room " You" she said pointing at Inuyasha

" You can seat next to Kouga, kouga raise you're hand so she'll know were to seat" she said , a boy with black shiny hair and a very nice tan raised his hand. Inuyasha walked over to the empty seat next to him " hi, I'm kouga" he said smiling at her " hi, I'm Inuyasha" Inuyasha said shyly a small blush coming across her face. ' wow, his really cute he has stunning blue eyes their so pretty' Inuyasha thought to herself. " so you and your brothers just moved here" kouga said looking into her eyes ' her eyes are so beautiful, their like golden molten lava.

" Yea we did" Inuyasha said blushing even more. ' why is he looking at me like that' "oh" he replied ' wow, she is so hot, NO! bad kouga, you have a girlfriend you shouldn't be thinking like that about another girl. While he was thinking to himself he thought of something " uh, if you don't mind me asking, but how are you all brothers and sister if two of you are inu and another is a kitunse" (I hope spelled that right if I didn't please tell me) kouga asked curiosity and confusion drawn on his face.

" no, I don't mind. Most people do, well me and Sesshomaru are half brother and sister we have the same dad ,but different mothers our dad is the owner of Taisho Inc.". " oh, I heard of that company, my dad's the C.E.O of it" kouga said smiling " really" Inuyasha said surprised "Yea, anyway so how are you sister to 'shippo'? Is it" kouga said confused "well when me and Sesshomaru where little our parents adopted him, his parents died when he was a baby, his be in an out of foster homes until our parents adopted him" Inuyasha said " wow" kouga said sadly " Yea, but we love him just as if he were our blood brother" Inuyasha said smiling brightly looking back at her brothers two seats away.

' wow she really do love her brothers, I mean I love my brothers too, but the way she looks at them its like her only resins for living is because of them' he thought looking between the each of them " Alright class quiet down, class is starting" the teacher said coming to the front of the class after shutting the door " well, we better get started" kouga said takin out his notebook " yea" Inuyasha said takin out her notebook too.

Well that's it I hope you like it! ! review

*BABYGURL20*


	4. Chapter 4: Old Friends and New Enemies

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other characters.

**Author Note:** Hey I'm back. Sorry for taking so long to update I'll try to update more regularly.

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

Previous

Wow she really do love her brothers, I mean I love my brothers too, but the way she looks at them like they were her only reasons of living, "Ok class its time to start" the teacher said walking to the front of the class.

**Chapter 4 Old friends New friends and Enemies**

They spent the whole period doing math problems; kouga and Inuyasha helped each other with the ones they didn't know. Kouga was telling her all about the school. They were having so much fun that they almost missed the bell ringing.

They gather up their stuff and walked out the door. Shippo and Sesshomaru were waiting outside the door for Inuyasha. "Hey are you ready to go to next period" shippo asked "Yea were do we go" Inuyasha asked taking out her schedule "We have Ap Science" Sesshomaru said "Oh, well you can follow me I have that class next to, then we all can go to lunch together".

"Really, that would be great, Thanks" Inuyasha said smiling at him. Kouga smiled back at her a lightly blushing. "Oh, Its nothing" kouga said beginning to walk down the hall, the rest of them followed.

"You don't mind if I stop at my locker to get my science book do you" Kouga asked looking back at them. They shaked their heads no

They stopped at kouga's locker. He got his book and as he shut it; someone yelled out his name. They turned around to see three people coming towards them. Two were boys, one with brown hair and a gray Mohawk. The other had sliver-gray hair in the style of a Mohawk, and the third person was a girl with fiery hair. She looked slightly familiar to Inuyasha.

"Oh, Hey Ginta, Hakkaku, Ayame, wuz up" Kouga greeted them "Nothing much, how about you" Ayame asked. "Just showing around the new kids" kouga said "This is Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Shippo" he said pointing to them.

Ayame's eyes grew wide when she heard those names. She looked at the girl "Inu? Is that you" Inuyasha looked confusingly at the girl 'how did she know her nik-name'. "Yea, who are you" she asked "Its me ayame!" ayame exclaimed but all she got was a blank look.

"You know 'little red' " Ayame said trying one more time. She was glad when she saw the look of realization on their face. "Ayame!" their all yelled at once and ran to hug her. "Oh, I missed you guys show much, where have you been" Ayame said pulling out of the hug. "Well, we were being home school" Shippo answered uncomfortable about telling her about the incident"

"Yea, well I was going to tell you I was moving but I didn't have time and I couldn't tell you at school because you haven't been to school in like months" Ayame said looking confused; they were acting weird. She decide to ask when they go to lunch.

"Well, sorry to interrupt but we can to remind our little brother that we have practice and not to forget" Ginta said looking at kouga knowing that he forgot. "Oh…yea I so forgot" kouga looked sheepishly "Yea, we know" Ginta said. "I'm sorry guys but I can't take you to lunch" Kouga apologies.

"Oh, don't worry about if wolfy I'll take them" Ayame said. "Really, oh you're the best". "I know". "You guys are ok with that, right".

"Yea we're cool with it" Inuyasha said. "Great, let's get going to class before we're late to class" Kouga said head toward the science room.

"We'll meet you in the auditorium" Hakkaku said walking way with Ginta. "Aren't they in the same class as us" Inuyasha asked.

"Oh, no their in 11th grade, but we have lunch with them 9th and 12th are the only one that get they're own lunch".

"Oh" they continued down the hall. They walked in the class, Inuyasha sat buy Ayame in the back and Kouga, Sesshomaru, and Shippo sat in front of them.

After class they split up. Kouga went to meet up with Hakkaku and Ginta. Ayame toke Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo to lunch; "Ok, Sesshomaru, Shippo you come with me to get your food and Inuyasha you go find us a table" Ayame said "Ok" Inuyasha agreed beginning to walk around, she saw a empty table in the middle of the lunch room.

She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and she ran into someone. "Oh, sorry" she said stepping back a little. "Omg, watch where your going clumsy". Inuyasha was shocked at first who did this girl think she was talking to her like that. She had no room to call people names, she looked like a whore.

She was wearing too short of a skirt with a too short of a shirt that stopped at her bellybutton; she wore big hoop earrings and to much makeup and black nine inch high heels "I said I was sorry you don't have to be rude".

"Whatever next time watch where your going dum dum" the girl sneered at her. Inuyasha felt her blood boil she was about to tell the girl off when someone called the girl over to their table and she left without a second glance. Inuyasha stomped over to her table a sat down waiting for the others.

"Hey, I got you some pizza and an apple juice" Ayame said sitting down next to her. Inuyasha mumbled a thank you and toke a big bite of her pizza. "Ok, what's wrong with you" Shippo asked as sat down with sesshomaru. "Nothing, it just that I ran into this girl and she was a total bitch" Inuyasha said just thinking about made her what to get up and walk over to the girl and slap her across the face.

"Oh, yea we have a lot of those here at this school, I just try and ignore them" Ayame said taking a sip of her fruit juice. "Yea I'll try but if she does that again I can't promise you that I won't mop the floor with her" Inuyasha after taking another bite of her pizza.

Ayame laughed "I missed you so much" she gave Inuyasha a hug around the neck. "I know" Inuyasha smiled at her. They spent the rest of their lunch catching up. When the bell ranged they gathered up they're trash and throw it away. "So what class do you have next" Ayame asked as they walked out of the lunch room.

"We have Human geography AP then English 2 after that related arts" Sesshomaru said. "Oh, great so we have two more classes together. "What do you have for related arts".

"Art and Photography" Shippo said "Well we have last period together, because I have Tec programming" Ayame said walk up to the door of their social studies class they walked in and saw kouga. "So how did practice go" Ayame asked sitting down next to him "Great, I think we might have a chance to make it" Kouga said excitedly.

"What were you practice for" Inuyasha asked curiously "The dance team" kouga said "Yea, I'm trying out to, you should try out" Ayame said. "Oh, I don't dance any more" Inuyasha said not looking Ayame in the eyes. Ayame looked confused "Don't dance any more, what do you mean". "I just don't dance any more" Inuyasha said getting uncomfortable she didn't want to tell Ayame about the accident yet.

"But dance was and is your life, you use to practice dance step everyday how can you just give up dancing!" Ayame asked confused Inuyasha loved dancing this doesn't make any sense, something is going on and she was going to find out what.

Inuyasha was saved from having to answer cause the teacher walked in. At the end of English class they split up and went to related arts Kouga had Art with Inuyasha and her brothers but not Photography, instead he had first beginners law program. ( I made that up)

After the last related arts Ayame, Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Shippo walked to the front of the school and out the doors. "Hey, Inuyasha can I spend the night" Ayame asked looking innocent. Inuyasha turned and looked at her curiously "You know so we can hang out and catch up".

Inuyasha nodded her head "Sure, ok just come over after get your stuff" she got out pencil and piece of paper and wrote down her address and gave it to her. "Ok, will do, see you in a few" Ayma said walking over to her car. Inuyasha waved goodbye to her and walked to her brother's car and got in.

When they got home Inuyasha ran in the house. "Mom, can one of my friends sleep over" she asked walking into the kitchen. Her mom was at the stove cooking. "Sure, but who is it" she asked. "Ayame remember, she moved here a year before us" Inuyasha explained as she fixed herself something to drink. "Oh, really sure yea she can spend the night" Mrs. Tashio said turning to her daughter "Thanks, you're the best" Inuyasha said turning out of the kitchen to go up the stairs.

Inuyasha walked into her room and put down her bookbag. She heard the door bell ring and her mom answer it. A few minutes later Ayame can into her room. "Hey, miss me" Ayame smiled cheeky at her "No" Inuyasha smirked. "Oh, now that hurts" Ayame said putting a hand over her heart.

"So, what do you want to do" Inuyasha asked sitting down on her bed. "Well, let's talk" Ayma said sitting down next to her. "So let's catch up on old times". Inuyasha looked at her and then smiled "Ok". They spent an hour just talking and catching up, they were still talking when they heard Inuyasha's dad come home and her mom called them down stairs for dinner.

"Come on, I'm starved" Ayame said walking down the stairs Inuyasha followed after her. "Ayame it's nice too see you again" Mr. Tashio said as they came in the kitchen "And it great to be back I missed you guys". "Oh. Well we missed you too, your welcome here any time dear" Mrs. Tashio said.

When dinner was over Ayame and Inuyasha went up to her room and got ready for bed. Ayame decide it was a good time to ask Inuyasha about giving up dancing. "So Inuyasha are you sure you don't want to go to the try outs with me" Ayame asked sitting down on the bed watching Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stopped brushing her hair and turned around she had to get Ayame off this try outs thing. "Oh, I'm sure… dancing just wasn't my thing" Inuyasha said walking over to the bed and sitting next to her. Ayame was shocked she couldn't believe what Inuyasha was saying, she looked at her for a second then continue talking "Inuyasha, I don't know who you think I am to be able to believe that, but I am Ayameyour long time best friend who knew you since we were in diapers! I don't believe that you got tired of dancing, you love it" Ayame said her voice rising a little.

"I remember when you use to practice a dance steps until they were perfect or until you can't take another step, so cut the bull crap and tell me the truth" Ayame said looking at Inuyasha. She had her head down; Inuyasha was trying hard to keep the tears back but it was so hard. She was breaking; she was hurting her best friend because she was afraid what she'll think of her when she learned the truth.

"Inuyasha, all I want is an explanation" Ayame said weakly. Inuyasha could hear the hurt in her voice and it broke her heart even more, then she just let go and let the tears flow. She looked up at Ayame with tear filled eyes "I…I…I was raped" she whispered.

Ayame was expecting a lot of things but that wasn't it, her eyes were wide "What?" Ayame asked weakly she felt like her legs were going to give out on her. "The day there was a storm coming and we went our separate…I toke the short cut home because it was going to rain soon some one was behind me…" Inuyasha hesitated for a moment remembering back to that horrible day that she keeps having nightmare about.

"It was a man he asked me what I was doing out by myself… he stepped closer to me and I said I was just going home, he said he wanted to have some fun and came closer by then I knew what was going to happen so I did the only thing I could I ran" the tear started flowing harder. Ayame put her arms around Inuyasha and hugged her.

Inuyasha put her head on her shoulder "He caught me at the fence and pinned me to it…he pushed me down on the ground and told me to relax it be fun I b.. b…beg.. begged him not to do it. He pulled down m… m.. my pants down… and he.. he" Inuyasha coked on this part she just couldn't do it.

"It's ok you don't have to tell me" Ayame said hugging her tighter. She could image what happen next, but that's all she could do was image she will never know what Inuyasha went through all the physical, emotional, and mental pain. She'll never know all she can do is be there for her.

"When he was done he broke my legs and spirit, but what hurt the most, what broke me more then any thing is when I the doctor told me that there was a lot of damage to the muscles and I probably won't be able to dance and that I am lucky that I can still walk" Inuyasha cried harder.

Ayame just let her cry until she fell asleep. She pulled the covers over them, she laid there with all the things her best long time friend told her. She felt tears roll down her cheeks, the pain from knowing that her friend had to deal with this toke its toile on her and she cried silently letting the pain out, she cried herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Try Outs and Hope

Declaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of the other Characters

**NOW ON WITH THE STORY**

Chapter

The next morning Ayame and Inuyasha got up early and toke their showers. Ayame was looking through Inuyasha closet while Inuyasha curled her hair and sprayed it with sliver glitter and put a black diamond hair clip. "Hey, Inuyasha can I wear your green leather half jacket"

Ayame asked holding it up. "Sure" Inuyasha said walking over to her she had on black tube top, white skirt with black fish net stockings, white leather ankle boots, a white short sleeves half jacket. She had in black angel wing earrings', and black and sliver bracelets.

"Wow you look great" Ayame said putting on the jacket. "Thanks, you look good too" Ayame had on navy blue tank top, green skirt, navy blue fish net stockings, green leather ankle boots, and the green jacket. She had in small navy blue hoop earrings', and had her curled to with gold glitter in it and navy blue diamond hair clip. "So are you ready to go" Inuyasha asked putting on her backpack and open the door. "Yea," Ayame followed her down the stairs out the saying good bye to Inuyasha's parent and got in sesshoumaru's car.

As they arrived, at school the whole courtyard was filled with kids talking or hanging out with their friends. "What going on?" Shippou asked looking around. "This is where all the kids hang out at as they wait for the school doors to open" Ayame explained sitting down at one of the free tables. "Wow" Inuyasha said watching all the different kids, and then she noticed a huge crowed a few feet away.

All they kids were looking at some thing in the middle of the circle, where music was coming from. "What's going on over there" she asked pointing at the group. Ayame looking over at the group "Oh, those are the 'cool kids'" Ayame said rolling her eyes. "They're just a bunch of stuck up bitches and bastards, don't get me wrong there are some down to earth people over there, but the rest a jackasses" Ayame said

"Oh" Inuyasha said. "Come on, I'll introduce you to some" Ayame said getting up walking over to the group the rest followed. Ayame pushed her way through the crowd until they were in the middle. Inuyasha was shocked to see that Kouga and his brothers were there with a few other people. Her eyes widen when she saw that rude bitch from yesterday, hanging all over Kouga.

"That's the whore bag that was talking crazy to me yesterday" Inuyasha pointed towards her. "Uh… that's Kagoma and the girl on the other side of her is kikyou her sister, stay away from them; their fake, whores, and the bitches of the school, but the other one is their younger sister rin, she's pretty cool" Ayame told her.

"I can tell do they always dress like whores" Inuyasha asked looking at the clothes Kagome and Kikyou was wearing, Rin was nothing like them she was wearing jeans and a t-shirt. They wore too short of clothes and too much make up on. They walked over toward kouga and his brothers, and greeted them.

"Hey, guys what's up" Ayame smiled at them. Kouga looked up at them and smiled. "Hey Ayame, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Shippou what's up". Before they could reply, they were interrupted by a whiny voice. "Oh, hey Ayame I see you brought your clan of losers over here, don't you have some place to be, go and take your loser friends with you" Kagoma said nastily. Kouga was going to tell her that was messed up, but was interrupted.

"Don't you have a corner you should be working, if I were you I'd get going before your pimp comes looking for you" Inuyasha replied coolly, sending her a glare. A silence filled the group, as Kagoma stared shocked at her. "Excuse me, what did you just say".

"You heard me, you free, 24 hour, all night cockjocky" Inuyasha sneered at her. The crowd that had grown bigger from the people who wanted to know what was going on, oh when she said that. Ayame who was standing beside her laughed. Kagoma gasped, and then glared as she goes up and yelled at her.

"Who do you think your talking to you stupid bitch, I'll kick your ass". Inuyasha rolled her eyes, this girl was such a joke "I'm talking to you, and if anyone is stupid its you; I feel more threaten by a fly then you, I will mop the floor with you".

"Hey you can't say that to my sister, you whore" kikyo said getting up and standing beside her sister. Inuyasha turned to her "No one was talking to you, and you have some nerve calling me a whore; when you always have your legs open, I'm surprised to see you standing up I just thought you only knew how to lie on your back and spread your legs".

Kikyo stared wide eyed at her, the crowed oh again. "I am going to kick your ass" Kagoma said walking over to her. "Bring it on" Inuyasha said stepping closer. She was going to beat the shit out of this bitch. She got ready to throw a punch before she was held back by Sesshoumaru, and Kouga got up and held back Kagoma.

"Let me go, I am going to put this bitch in her place" she yelled trying to get out of his hold. "Oh really, and what would that place be" Inuyasha yelled. "I know your place is on your knees bitch" She yelled again at Kagoma. Kagoma struggled more to get free, so she could punch her in her mouth.

The bell ringed signaling it was time to go to first period; Sesshomaru picked up the still struggling Inuyasha and carried her to first period. As they left they could still hear the loud whiny voice of Kagoma yelling and screaming.

Sesshoumaru set Inuyasha down in front of the door to Algebra class. "Uh…what'd you do that for" she asked looking up at him. "Because you don't need to be getting into fights on your second day of school" he yelled at her. She huffed and crossed her arms, "Well I give you pros, no one as ever talked like that to the top bitches of the school, except for me" Ayame said. "Yeah, you burned her ass" Shippou said giving her a high-five. "No that VD burned her, I just insulted her" Inuyasha smiled. They laughed at that.

"I forgot how well your were on insults, you're just a firecracker" Sesshoumaru said smiling. "Yea, I missed that about you" Ayame hugged her. "I missed you too" Inuyasha said hugging her back. They walked into class, and Ayame went to her first period. They took they're seats, after a while more people came in and Kouga was one of them.

"Hey, I so sorry about my girlfriend she can be a little…uh insulting" Kouga apologized. Inuyasha was shocked when he said girlfriend, how can someone so nice and sweet be dating someone so…. Whorish. "Uhhhh… don't worry about it, its ok I was insulting too". "Yea, but she started it so again I am sorry" Kouga said smiling at her.

Inuyasha smiled at him. They teacher started teaching and they took notes and worked out problems. After class they walked to chemistry, Ayame joined them she was carried a duffle bag. "What's that for" Inuyasha asked. Ayame looked a little uncomfortable for a moment before answering "My mom dropped off my bag for dance try outs". Inuyasha felt a sharp pain shoot through her heart, but smiled any way. "Oh" she said trying not to let the pain show, but they know how much it hurt her. They continue on to class. After class they went to lunch, kouga went to go sit with Kagoma, which Inuyasha tried not to throw up.

"Inu, are you sure you don't want to tryout" Ayame asked. "Ayame I can't dance the doctor said so" Inuyasha said frowning at her, she wish she would just drop it. "No, if I remember correctly you told me he said you probably wouldn't be able to dance again, so there's a 50 present chance that you can" Ayame pushed.

Inuyasha looked at her, she was right he didn't say she couldn't dance completely. She felt a spark of hope, but then frown it was also a chance she couldn't dance anymore, and she didn't want to risk knowing she can't dance anymore. She shook her head "No, I don't want to find out I can't dance anymore, that will just hurt me more" Inuyasha said sadly getting up and walking out of the cafeteria.

Ayame watched sadly as Inuyasha walked away. "Ayame why do you keep pushing this, your just hurting her" Sesshoumaru said glaring at her. "Sesshoumaru, she just wants to help her, chill" Shippou said trying to keep the peace.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and got up and walked out of the cafeteria as well. Ayame signed and put her head on the table, Shippou patted her back "Don't were about it they'll come around". "What if Sesshoumaru is right, I'm just hurting her, by pushing her to do this, I'm not acting like what a friend should; I'm a bad friend" Ayame said.

Shippou frowned at this "You're a great friend Red, you just want to see her happy and would do anything for her". "Thanks Foxy but I don't think we'll ever be the same again" Ayame got up and left. Shippou watched her go; he signed and got to leave. This is going to be a long year he thought to himself.

Inuyasha went home with Sesshoumaru and Shippou when the bell ringed signaling it's time to go home, she and ayma hadn't talked since the argument in the cafeteria. It wasn't that she was mad at her, she just needed sometime to think.

She went up to her room when she got home, and fell down on her bed with a loud long sign. She looked over at all the 1st place trophies she had; she never came in second place always 1st place. As she continues to look at her trophy's she decide to take that chance. She didn't want to find out that she couldn't dance anymore, but she did what to know if she could.

With determinates in her, she went to her closet got out her old duffle bag that she used for dance, she put her old dance practice clothes in it. She went over to her dresser and picked up a CD case that had her dance music on it. She put it in her bag then headed toward the door, she paused for a moment wondering if she's doing the right thing. She shook her head and continued on.

She headed to the door, and out of the house a toward the school, she only leaved a mile from the school, she walked toward the atrium. As she came closer she could hear music coming from the room. She opened the door quietly, and walked in she saw Ayame and walked over to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey" Inuyasha said quietly. Ayame turned and gasped, she stared wide eyed at her. "What are you doing here" she asked confused.

"I decide you were right, and to come and do want I love" Inuyasha explained. Ayame smiled and hugged her, Inuyasha hugged her back.

They sat and watched as different people went up and dance some bad and good. Inuyasha watch as Kouga went up and his music started to play it was _'look at me now' _by Chris Brown. Inuyasha was amazed his body flowed with the music he didn't miss a beat. Then the song ended and he went off the sage, she saw him sit down next to Kagoma, and his brothers and her sister. Inuyasha was shocked to see her.

"What is she doing here" Inuyasha asked Ayma pointing toward Kagoma. Ayma looked to where she was pointing to and rolled her eyes. "She here to try out, she might be a bitch but she is an ok dancer, not as good as us but still ok" Ayma said.

Inuyasha shook her head "So you mean we might be on the team with her" Inuyasha said with disgust in her voice, she didn't like that idea. Ayma nodded "Unfortunately, yea we might" Ayma signed. Then Kagoma went up and her music was _'cyclone' _by Sean John.

"You know I'm not so shocked that she picked that song" Inuyasha said. Ayma laughed. When she was done, it was Ayma's turn. "Good Luck, you'll do great" Inuyasha said as she went up on the sage she gave the dance teacher her CD. A soft melody started to play, Inuyasha know this song she remembered her dancing to it for one of their recitals. It was called _'sail away with me' _it was a beautiful song.

Watching Ayma dance to that song brought back the memories of her dancing, going to every practice, recitals, and just practicing every dance step until they were perfect. She had miss that, the freedom she got when she danced, and she was determined to get that freedom back.

When Ayame was done dancing, it was Inuyasha's turned. She took a deep breath and went up an stage. "Good luck" Ayame said to her as she passed her. Inuyasha gave them her music and waited for it to start, it was a song she danced to before it was call _'Beautiful'_ (I don't remember who it's by but it's not the Christina Anguilla) as it started she took a deep breath and closed her eyes and let the music take her. She remembered every turn, twist, step, and movement.

Ayame watch with teary eyes as she saw the old Inu come back, as she danced across the stage. She flowed with the music, it didn't look like she was dancing to the music, she was the music. Her movements were fluent, effortless; Ayame know Inuyasha was born to dance.

Inuyasha lost herself in the music she didn't think about, what happen to her that terrible night, she didn't think about what the doctor had said about her not being able to dance, she didn't think about her fear of doing this. It was just her and the music, no one and nothing else existences.

The music ended, and she walked off stage. She sat down by Ayame, "So what did you think about it" Inuyasha asked nervously. Ayame looked at her for a moment before, letting the tears flow. "You were beautiful, you dance just like old times" Ayame said pulling her into a hug. Inuyasha was shocked, and couldn't say anything for a moment; she didn't notice until she felt something fall down her cheek, that she was crying too. "Really" Inuyasha asked softly.

"Yes, if you don't make it there's something wrong with that dance teacher" Ayame declared, Inuyasha smiled. After everyone had went the teacher spoke. "Ok, well that was interesting" the teacher said. "I wish everyone can be on the team, but they can't and so it's time for cuts" she announced.

Ayame and Inuyasha hold each others hands tightly. "The people who will be on the team are… Sam, Dana, Nick, Kouga, Ayame, Kagoma, Inuyasha, Kikyou, Ginta, Rin, Hakkaku, Emily, Lisa, and Stephanie; those who's names I didn't call out did not make it. and those who did please come to tomorrow as well we'll begin dancing" she said. "Well, you may leave". Everyone got their stuff and left.

Inuyasha and Ayame ran out of the front doors of the school. "Oh my god, we made it" Inuyasha screamed happily. Ayame laughed "I know we would, this is so amazing". "I know, do you want to stay the night" Inuyasha asked Ayame. "Sure let me tell my mom" Ayma called her mom and told her she was spending the night at Inuyasha's ran to her house, and ran into the kitchen.

"Guess what" Inuyasha yelled to her mother and father. "Inu, where have you been, and what?" her Father asked. "Well long story short, I went to the dance try outs and made the team" Inuyasha told them as she jumped with joy. They stared at her in shock before smiling; her mother got up and hugged her "Oh, honey that is great". "I am very proud of you Inu" her Father told her patting her head.

"Thank you, daddy" Inuyasha said. She and Ayame went up stairs, and sat down their things. They fell down on her bed, "I still can't believe it" Inuyasha said. "Well believe it, you Inuyasha Tashio, can still dance" Ayame said. Inuyasha looked up at her ceiling processing what she just said. "I can dance" she whispered, before closing her eyes and falling to sleep.


End file.
